Love is Chaos
by Noir Nire
Summary: Something...I thought up in study hall...it's cute but thats just say Max finds a surprise when she wakes up....read to find out


**A/N-** Okay right now it's me, LittleItaly and uh my friend wanted to post this and since she doesn't have an account I'm letting her use mine. So now Ani (my friend) will take over. Hi, my name is Ani! This is my first fanfic that I've posted and I thank Misha (LittleItaly) for letting me use her account! Read and Review please!

**Disclaimer-** No, sadly I don't own Maximum Ride, but I wish I did!

The sun was streaming through the break in my curtains as I opened my eyes sleepily. _Good Morning Max! How are you? _My voice greeted me as I looked at the clock. It read 8:55. 8:55! I've never slept that late in my entire life. _Calm down Max. It's not that big of a deal. What is a big deal is who is sleeping next to you right now._ My voice snickered then went quiet. I looked over my shoulder slowly to see who was in my bed. I let out aloud shriek and fell on the floor. It was Fang! Fang snapped awake and looked down at me cowering on the floor in a ball.

"You weren't the one shrieking were you?" Fang asked inquisitively

"Fang please tell me that you haven't been there all night?" I asked instead of answering his question.

"That depends." Fang said pausing "Only if you answer my question first." Fang smirked at how he thought he was soooo smart getting me to answer him before he would answer me.

"Yes, Fang. I was the one who shrieked. Why? Because I woke up and saw you sleeping next to me." I retorted none to happy to wake up to the guy that I thought I might be in love with.

"Well…since it's only fair. No, I did not sleep here all night and I have no idea how I got here. I went to bed around midnight, although you look good in my shirt." Fang teased.

I looked down confused about what he was talking about and I was wearing his shirt. Oh God! What did we do last night? _Max-calm down fretting is doing no good and Fang doesn't seem pissed he seems pleased. So go with the flow._ My voice chimed in as I started to get up. **_Why were we sleeping together though? I didn't get drunk and neither did Fang. So put us here?_** I asked my voice full well knowing that I wouldn't get a direct response.

"Max? You okay? You looked scared." Fang inquired making sure I was fine.

What I didn't realize was that he was right next to me on the floor. I flinched as he put his arms around me and snuggled closer. Wait Fang was snuggling?!? Fang-snuggling- oh no I wasn't going crazy was I? Fang leaned against me when I looked forward and saw something small on the corner of the ceiling and the wall. It was scanning the room.

"I'm gonna kill the kids." I hissed

"Why they haven't done anything…. have they?" Fang inquired

"Look at the corner. See something small and black and moving." I paused to make sure Fang saw it. Fang got up slowly and slyly trying to fake out the camera. He jumped and tore it from the wall leaving the electrical wires dangling and sparking. I got up.

"Seems the children got a little too devious." I commented none to happy about our findings.

"How long does it take to get to Ig's and Gazzy's room?" Fang smiled and I knew what he was thinking. I pulled some shorts on so I didn't look indecent, and then right before we left Fang grabbed my arm and pulled me in. He kissed me hard on the lips, I stepped back dazed. **_Was this love?_** I asked myself hoping that it might be. _He likes you. He actually doesn't like you he loves you Max. Fang loves you._ My voice came at the right time for me to roll my eyes and mumble under my breath. **_How do you know?_** I growled lowly. Fang looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry. The stupid voice seems to thinks it's always right and can monopolize my thoughts." I stated, still peeved

"Why what did it say this time?" Fang questioned

"Things you don't want to know." I answered trying to avoid the inevitable

"Does that mean I have to use my "I can't read minds but I can read Max's mind" powers?" Fang tried suppressing the laugh behind is statement

"You can but I don't think you will get anywhere." I retorted

"Okay…you made me." Fang replied closing his eyes and squinting hard making me giggle. Fang opened his eyes and without a moment's hesitation or notice I was in the arms of the guy that I loved. Fang had pulled my into a soft kiss. His lips fluttered over mine gently, he felt like a violin playing a soothing melody.

Fang broke away first; I fluttered my eyes open to meet his. "Did I guess right?" Fang asked, but instead of waiting for my reply he kissed me again this time a little harder but it was deeper. My eyes fluttered shut as I angled my head so the kiss could be better. Fang broke apart first again leaving his hands on my waist.

"I love you Maximum Ride." Fang whispered in my ear. The warm air form his soft voice caressed my ear as I leaned into his warmth. His large muscular arms engulfed me and just held me. _I told you he loved you. Ha._ My voice chimed in. Why did it always have to ruin good, happy moments? I don't know but I was getting tired of it.**_ So you were right. Big deal at least I get to kiss the guy I love. So you have nothing to say. And no more popping in when I am kissing him….you ruin the moment and it's annoying._** I practically spat in my head. _Why? See you always ruin all my fun. I'll try though. If it's important then forget it I'm barging in whether you like it or not. So deal with it! _My voice left with that and a sudden burst of pain in my right temple. I grabbed my head and fell to the floor clutching my head. Fang dropped to his knees next to me and cradled me while the pain slowly diminished.

Time went by as Fang cradled me in silence, what seemed like forever I finally looked up at him.

"Sorry about that, seems my voice has rage issues." I spoke quietly

"Sweetie, don't apologize." Fang brushed some loose strands of hair behind my ear and lightly kissed my check. There was a soft knock on the door. Fang pulled me up and back smiling down at me. "Ya wanna scare them for the prank they pulled?" Fang asked hyped up "Sure I think they deserve it." I responded. Fang opened the door open wide so everyone could see. Fang had his arm around my waist and I was leaning on him for support (although I didn't need it). Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel all looked at us completely surprised and shocked.

"So what were you four trying to do?" I asked my voice solid ice

"Ummm hey Iggy since you're the oldest why don't you answer." Gazzy said his voice shaky

"Yeah, Iggy would you like to explain this?" Fang spoke with inquiry

"We were messing around though." Iggy squealed

Without warning Fang leaned down and brushed his lips on mine silently asking if this was okay, it was fine by me I like payback. Fang tilted his head at a better angle and deepened the kiss. My arms moved up to rest on his shoulders and his arms came around my waist. So yeah there we were making out in front of the flock for pay back. The last thing I heard was "Okay the next we plan on scarring them…. We won't!" Nudge yelled at Iggy "Hey I never knew this was going to happen. I don't need to see anymore. I'm already paid back." Iggy said and the four left.

Fang took a step back shut the door and let it flow. We feel into a world of romance and love. Where I knew I was safe in Fang's arms. We broke apart for moments though only because our bodies demanding air to function. I pulled away from a kiss and smiled into Fang's very soft and unusual chocolate brown eyes.

"Fang I love you too." I whispered. I saw Fang relax as he leaned down for another kiss.

**A/N-** Did you like? I hope you did! Please review, it would be so nice to hear what you guys think!!


End file.
